Episode 2: Lost Santuary
Zero Era 1 (Z.E. 02) The time is of the Cosmic Era, was long in the past with the rise of a new world comes a change to a new Era... "Zero Era" the year is April 1 Z.E. 01 people believe in time of peace by the blood spilled massacre that was Cosmic era however war... War never changes. The flow of Mankind ideas spread their wings towards the stars developing orbital systems called the space colony from the former enemies turn allies of the Cosmic Era. 43 years led by the United Earth Forces and ZAFT forces reformed their alliance into single power, known as the “Republic of Nations”. Military technology has evolved from the past mistakes of the Cosmic Era. There’s another large force building along the Middle Eastern pockets of South America. The “Equatorial Union” is a main military organization, was formed Middle Eastern countries railing into one with the support of the old Earth forces in Russia and Japan. As powers of both sides grew it quickly was a race of weapons arms for the latest mobile weapon grows lead this into another war like the bloody valentine of the old era but still scarred from the past the united Naturals and Coordinators live in peace. With the rise of the era the new Chaos Particle Drive, to enhance the military ships and weaponry each with greater power than in the past. These new systems grant large ships to rapidly boost the output of the engine giving ships to be able freely enter or leave the planet systems orbited Earth, the Mars civilian colony and were in the vicinity of several different colonies within the area. Since the dawn of the Zero Era humanity had achieved a state of both the naturals and coordinators can work together. However in the past there are few months’ both forces claims to see reports of paramilitary groups like Neo-ZAFT or Atlantic Earth Federation still won’t let go of their hatred for one and other. After the assault by the missing mobile suit and getting recalled into battle a few months after the "Death" of Hazama Suzuki, Captain Lars Suzuki of the E.U. now goes to the asteroid belt near Mars to discover and destroy the Neo-ZAFT Forces factory there. At 11:14 GMT on the 30th of April Z.E. 4th month of the year. "After completing our mission at the ruined colony i lost my son during that battle however I can't let my emotions get in the way of my job" Captain Lars written into a personal log before keep going, "We are getting close to the asteroid field that that intelligence said that the remnants of the ZAFT Forces who didn't join Chairwoman Lacus Clyne to join the United Alliance Forces and who still dream of a world that the old Chairman Zala, once believed and fought for to happen." He finished as he was too lazy to keep typing on the computer log. Captain Lars later returned to the deck as soon he was offered coffee by Serenity with a tray filled with coffee and donuts for the crew while they are working. “Thank you.” He spoke softly towards her before getting into the commanders chair. He soon asked after sipping on the coffee “Are we near the target zone?” he asked Devine who is surprisingly working in the controls, while he spoken back to the captain. “Everything is good sir; we are nearing the targets though why should I not be out with the others? I mean I am pretty much immortal.” He asked the captain. Captain Lars had let out a sigh as he stares towards him softly as he begins, “Devine… we are heading into a 10 to 5 disadvantage perhaps, if the factories work the best we can do is have you here if you really are good luck to have your luck rub off on us.” He spoken in a calm way yet pretty strong as his kind words touched Devine as he then nods softly. Captain Lars then presses a button to contact everyone on the ship over PA system, as he spoke before doing so let out a deep sigh remembering last time before speaking. “Mobile suit teams prepare to launch for battle, we are expecting heavy resistance so stay aware and stay safe.” He spoken as Ryujin and his team of ace pilots begins to suit up. Hawkeye then leans by the wall as he looks at his necklace showing an old picture of his dead family as well as him when he was younger family before he was pat on the back by Roxanne who is serving with them. Ryujin soon flies up into his mobile suit the eternity, since gravity wasn't active while in the hanger bay as he flouts into it as they load onto its back the wings of the normal frame. Ryujin had spoken doing a system update. “Primary systems online, Frame 01 attached and all systems Green Ready for deployment” He spoken as upon attachment with the pack the suit turns black colored Gundam as its eyes glow bright yellow in the hanger. Both Hawkeye and Roxanne load into their respective mobile suits also the newly improved Archangel Gundam, as well as the Kabuto GOUF, which their eyes soon light up in the hanger before they head to launching pad. As soon the mobile suit was launched into space with a few squads of Barrett units deployed as support for the Gundam units. Out of the factories squads of old models of Zaku Warriors however what they leak in technically they make up for in massive numbers, as there appears to be a massive force of those soldiers as they appear coming out of the asteroid as the battle begins with the Dominion II as the battle support ship. During the battle the Eternity, Archangel, Kabuto GOUF and Barrett squads take on outdated Zaku warriors however what they out number them 1000 to 1 as they kept fighting on. The ship admits large beam and missile bombardment of assault towards large groups of Zaku Warriors, unified there attacks with the mobile suits as they appear destroying units however during the battle one Zaku managed to clip into one of the Gundam damaging the right wing of the Eternity gundam as it was sparking from the damage. "Shoulder Plate 42% with the wing nearly blown right off." He comments to himself as the moblie suit then slides to the side, as it uses it remaining Plasma Beam Cannons as it fires a huge burst of energy destroying a large group of Zakus including the one that clipped him. The large cannons of the ship fire for maximum effect releasing a massive beam of energy from it two ports pushing the ship slightly back, however it wiped out nearly all of the Zaku's at once before blasting into the space factory as it explodes as well in a single motion. "Well... i guess another one bites the dust." Hawkeye soon takes a deep breath as he sighs after the battle as the remaining, Zaku units turn themselves in as they appear taken to the lower levels to be held as "war-criminals". However the on there way back to the space center a suddenly greenish-yellow cloud was soon covering the Southern of America as well as Africa. -End of Transmission- Next Episode on Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity: 03 "Tainted Homeland" Category:Fade of Eternity Episode